


Standing up

by bbg17on



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: There are pushing the limits too far.
Relationships: Craig Taylor/Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor/Brian Kinney
Kudos: 14





	Standing up

Its late but I had to come and see him. Sitting at his oversized dining room table, he bought it for his weekends with Molly so they could have a proper place to eat. She's not here now, she doesn't need to be. She doesn't need to hear what he's going to say about her brother. His girlfriend sitting at the table with him. I haven't much liked coming here, even on our talks about Justin or Molly or general finances. This has a different feel to it. It could be the subject matter.

"I was surprised to hear you wanted to come over." He states. His eyes severe already. I did not come after Justin had been bailed out of jail. I would have been screaming my head off at him and I didn't want the conversation to go that way. I needed to calm down. Circumstances kept changing, my dating someone, the bombing at Babylon and Justin becoming engaged. All of these events taking me by surprise. 

"I thought it was time I did." Looking at his girlfriend. I had not imagined her being a part. This conversation but she will hear about it anyway. "If this conversation is about the financial arrangement, we've already discussed I'm not paying for 2 households." He did that as a stab to Justin, not paying for him as long as he leads his lifestyle. More to make him cave into what Craig had wanted for him to be a Dartmouth graduate like himself. 

"I would like to bring to your attention." Pulling the small books from my purse and slide them across the table. I already know what his reaction will be as I see them across his face. Shock, disgust, outrage. I normally wouldn't have these on me or even have bought them but Justin made them. "Those are 3 issues of a comic book Justin created with Brian's friend Michael. The 3rd is a special edition." He's sliding them away. He's not going to bother opening them. "Justin has held 2 jobs. The diner and this was the 2nd. They sold out of all 3 issues." 

His girlfriend seems surprised, she did not know about the comic book or the diner. Craig keeping it from her out of shame, his own. She knows his views but did not know the extent of Justin's talent. She can't take her eyes off the comic book covers. I think he mentioned meeting her once. If you can say seeing them from across the room as meeting them.

"Then there is the matter of this." Bringing out the magazine and opening to the article, pushing it across the table. Picking it up, I'm guessing he doesn't know the magazine. His girlfriend looking interested again. He's only a couple of lines in. "It says the work Justin had in an art show was exceptional. Lindsay, a lesbian, who works at the building where his work was shown showed me the article." The last part is a dig to him, the people in Justin's life and them knowing me an extent. "Lindsay is a friend of Brian's." 

Craig has put the magazine down. Surprised at the information and Brian's circle of friends. "I know the last time you saw him, Craig." It was a moment of pride for him. Standing by his beliefs and having his son arrested because he was wrong to show his protest so openly. "He was defying me and my business with that group of his. Let me guess one of them, one them bailed him out." He's so proud in how low he sees them. "No, I did." This is another slap in the face. "Michael's partner Ben helped me." He's getting up from the table, outraged, angry. He doesn't like that I helped Justin. 

"You have no idea the outreach Justin has had. The band of brothers, the support. One of them being his lover." His back hunching, he's cringing. He does like the word. "It wasn't until the 3rd issue of Rage that Justin realized he wanted to get married." It's still a shock to me. "Did he tell you its why he was arrested for protesting? Because he wanted my permission, my business to support him and his disgusting, abomination friends." And I knew I would get this reaction. Now his girlfriend is seeing it. 

"You could not have made it more obvious you don't see him as your son. Art school was not a plausible enough of a career for you to back his education. It was not going to support him. This comic book, this magazine, you were wrong, Dartmouth." Me throwing it at him, he was so proud of it. 

"I am quoting Michael's mom here. Brian saw his heart as unattainable. Until Justin got through. He gave Justin a computer to help with his art after his head was bashed. He gave Justin the tuition money for school when you backed out. New York offered him a job after seeing his work. Brian is the one who convinced him to take it." My beautiful son was going to sacrifice it for Brian. "You put Justin through hell, Brian taught him to love again. Justin came to you wanting the same rights we had, Craig, while we were married. And you spat in his face." Its the most crude thing he could have done to Justin.

"And you support it?" He asks. The reserved mask he has held in place cracking. "Two men together?" His voice changing, shaking. The anger. "Doing what a man and a woman do in God's eyes. Its filthy, despicable. Two men don't love." Turning for the table, picking up the first issue. Holding it up. "The bashing, its all in here. Brian came to his aid, was there every night in the hospital. Justin never knew. Justin had to learn everything all over again and he wasn't the only one affected. Brian learned he could love Justin as much as Justin already knew he did." I'm crying.

"I had wondered how a human being could do that to Justin. Have such hate and anger toward someone. I don't have to anymore. What this kid felt toward Justin, I see in you." I can barely breathe. "Your hate for Justin got him arrested, you can't blame his actions. Thanks to Brian, that band of brothers, that group, my son found love, felt love and was fighting for it. I once felt a fraction of what you do. Why does he love a man? How can he? Then I saw what Brian was willing to do, what lengths he was willing to go to for Justin. Make him feel safe, make him feel whole. Justin didn't feel safe at home anymore, he needed to feel safe in a place that wasnt. Justin did go but he wanted to marry Brian first." 

Grabbing the comic books from the table, stuffing them in my bag and walking toward the door. Coming from them, the band of brothers taught Justin how to keep going after Craig made it clear he wasn't welcome at home if he was gay. I will always be grateful to all of them for being there for him.


End file.
